


Trial by com-BAT

by WildeWriting



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Confused Barry Allen, Protective Diana (Wonder Woman)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildeWriting/pseuds/WildeWriting
Summary: The Justice League have been detained by an angry alien queen and put-on trial. When Green Lantern proposes a trial by combat an unexpected champion appears to bail them out, revealing a closely held bat family secret.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Jason Todd, Hal Jordan & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 23
Kudos: 226





	1. A Challenger Appears

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration for this story was the trial by combat scene in GOT where Bronn boots that guy through the sky door.

You would think for a group of planet earth’s best and bravest; the justice league would have more success on other planets. With all the intergalactic experience of the lanterns and the diplomatic talent in the team, they still managed to get themselves into the worst situations. 

This was one of those situations. Batman, Superman, wonder woman, flash, and green lantern were all assigned to this mission. The plan was to negotiate with the Queen of the Gavooni people who had begun colonizing habitable planets, and potentially earth. The Queen had been deeply offended that only the lantern was able to converse with her. Unknown to them it was a custom among their people that any persons who addresses their queen not in her mother tongue was put on trial and executed. A strategic misstep. Completely Lanterns fault. 

“This is your fault Hal.”, reminded Flash. “I thought you said you knew what to do with these people!”. The group was currently being held in a large cell. They were to be kept there until their trial, which was in less than 10 minutes ET. 

“I didn’t think it would be a problem!”, replied Lantern, “I should have done this myself but, no. Batman doesn’t trust me to do this, even though it’s literally my job.”, Hal huffed sliding down the wall of the cell and sitting on the floor, sulking like a child. 

“With this level of incompetent planning are you surprised.”, Answered Batman who had stationed his self at the opposite side of the cell. The bat was glaring though the electrical bars, deliberately not looking at the lantern. “Robin would have don’t better research and he's 11.” 

The lantern pouted and was about to speak before Wonder woman raised her hand, dismissing Hal's objections to being compared to a child. A brief moment of silence passed among the group before superman cleared his throat looking to Diana for some kind of permission to speak. The Amazon nodded to him, encouraging him to speak up. 

“Hal, you claim to know about these people, --", Clark began to say before, “I do.” Hal interrupted earning him a glare from Diana. “So, is there anything you know that could get us out of here without having the Queen declare war on earth?”, Clark asked, finally. 

“Yes, no. Maybe?” 

“Well, which one is it?”, questioned Diana, who had giving up her role as mediator and was now judging green lantern just as heavily as the rest of the group. 

“They have a bunch of old traditions I just don’t know which ones are relevant.”, answered Hal, closing his eyes trying to concentrate and think of a way out of this. 

“Well, you might want to think faster.”, replied Batman. “They’re here.”, referring to the guards who had begun moving towards the cell. 

One of the guards who they had previously identified as the head guard stepped forward. He was dressed in head-to-toe black battle armer. He had a Stoney expression that was rivalling the bats and he stood stiff Infront of their cell, projecting smug confidence. The lantern activated his ring to translate for the group. 

“I Sir Khanan commander of the queen's royal military guard, have come to escort you prisoners to your trial.”, He stated proudly, sneering at the league members. “You will follow me, if you try to escape you will be automatically assumed guilty and executed, we will then claim your planet. Are our terms clear? Good.”, Khanan added before signaling to his officers who de-activated the electrical prison bars and marched in grabbing the member. They were pushed off and followed but the five. 

They were escorted through to the throne room where a sizable crowd of spectators had gathered to witness the trial and possible execution. Which the five were hoping to avoid. 

The crowd wasn’t consistent. It was a mix of races as the Gavooni home planet was heavily populated by travelers. Around a one hundred to two hundred people stood around the throne room which apparently moonlighted as a courtroom. 

The five league members were pushed up onto a raised platform and presented to the Queen. She sat upon a shining throne that towered above the rest of the room. Guards were stationed on the steps up to her throne holding weapons that resembled lances or spears but were pulsing with bare electricity at both ends similar to the charge that operated as bars in the cells. The Queen arose from her throne and a hush went over the room. She cleared her throat before proceeding with her speech, the green lantern ring translating. 

“You five stand her today accused of a great disrespect to the Queen of the Gavooni people. Announce your names to the court indivisibly and we may proceed.”, She Demanded, Glaring angerly down at the team through her bright green eyes. The Gavooni people were a kind of sister race to the Tamaranean’s, the main difference being that instead of the Golden orange skin of the likes of Starfire these people were a lilac blue shade. “You first.”, she declared pointing at Superman. 

“I’m Superman and this- “, Clark began before yet again being interrupted. “No, I do not require the titles of criminals. I will address you by your given names.”, The Queen interjected. 

“my apologies your highness, my name is Kal- El but the name they gave me when I came to earth was Clark Kent.”, Superman replied. The Queen nodded in acknowledgement before moving on to Wonder woman. 

“I am Diana, Warrior of the Amazons.”, Wonder woman stated proudly looking up at the queen with fierce determination. The Queen nodded again. 

“My name is Hal Jordan, I am the green lantern assigned to earths sector of space.”, Hal announced with all the diplomatic training of the green lantern corps on full display. The queen nodded to him with possibly a bit more favor than the rest. 

“I’m Barry Allen… I don’t have another thing…”, Flash said looking uneasy. Far more used to catching criminals than being on trial as one. The Queen nodded dismissively. 

“And you? The one who keeps his face covered.”, The queen stated. Flash had his face uncovered after he had removed the hooded mask and Diana, Clark and Hal hadn’t been wearing one to begin with. Batman was the only one who had kept his face covered. 

“I am Batman.” 

The Queens scowl worsened, offended that an accused would dare deny her request. She Starred directly at the bat who stood unflinching under her critical gaze. “I demanded that I be able to address you by your given names and not your titles!” 

“Batman is the name I was given.”, Batman stated calmly in his deep gritty voice. The Queens anger only rose, snarling at the bat. 

“Given by whom?”, The Queen yelled, appalled by the bats insistence on disrespecting her further. “By me, your highness.”, Batman replied bluntly. 

The Queen made a shocked noise, and the crowd of spectators began to whisper amongst themselves. Phrases like ‘guilty’ and ‘execute’ stood out the loudest. The four other accused glanced at each other with equally lost looks on their face. 

The Queen sat back down on her throne disgusted and furious. She gripped the sides of the throne and shouted down at Batman loud enough to drown out the spectators. “You have proven yourself guilty of disrespecting the Queen. Your acquaintances my go but you are to be sentenced to death for your crimes!” 

The crowned erupted with noise that overshadowed the other four league members shouts of objection. The guards grabbed the bat had dragged him of the platform and dropped him at the bottom of the queen's steps. 

The green lanterns shouts were finally heard by the queen. It was clear he had her favor as the green lanterns were known to her. She raised her hand to quieten the crowd before saying, “What is it you say Hal Jordan of Earth?” 

Hal tried to calm himself before speaking but still held a lot of panic in his voice, “I believe it is a tradition in your culture to allow accused a trial by combat.”, Hal stated looking to Batman and then to his other companions. “A champion can volunteer, and they will attempt to beat a person of your choosing, if the accused’s champion wins then they got free.” 

The crowd broke out into loud voices as the lantern spoke. Diana, Clark, and Barry starred open mouthed at Hal in astonishment. He told them he’d think of something. 

The Queen once again raised her hand to quieten the crowd. She looked angry but also secretly pleased to see the old tradition revived and reviled in the chance to see the bat fail at the hands of a custom of her people. She thought for a moment letting the silence tensing the room before shouting to the court. 

“The Batman will be granted a trial by combat, but I must remind the lantern that a champion must volunteer of their own free will, and that since he and his associates are currently on trial that means known of them are able to stand in his place.”, The Queen announced smirking as she spoke. 

The team looked at each other in desperate shock. Hal hadn’t anticipated that they would be excluded from being Batman’s champion and had planned on volunteering himself if Clark didn’t beat him to it. The talk among the crowd grew, the noise of ‘fight’ and ‘death’ being translated by the ring. 

“Sir Khanan, commander of my royal guard. Will you stand as my champion?”, the Queen asked making a show of his loyalty. Khanan stepped forward and bowed to his queen before answering, “It would be an honor my Queen.” 

The room buzzed at the news and the league members looked to each other, flash saying, “We have to do something”. Diana replied with her eyes full of panic, “What do we do?!”. 

Clark gazed at Batman who had risen to his feet. They exchanged a look that left Clark with an open empty pit in his stomach, the kind of look too close to a goodbye for comfort. Clark tried to step towards his friend, but guards blocked his path. 

“Who will stand as champion to this… Batman.”, Declared the Queen smugly. Silence filled the room. She gazed at the crowd waiting for a volunteer she knew would not come forward. She smiled sickly before repeating, “Does anyone wish to step forward?” 

Silence. 

The Queen smiled and said, “Very well, then I command that- “, but before she could finish her order a new voice emerged from within the crowd. 

“I will.”, the familiar voice of a human man. He stepped forward from his place hidden in the back of the crowd and moved towards the queen. “I’ll stand as the Batman's champion your highness.” 

The crowd once again erupted with chatter. The Queen yelled, “Silence!” before returning to the man. She looked at him furiously scanning him up and down. 

Diana felt her jaws drop when they caught sight of the man, the boy. The boy that she believed to be long dead. The boy who made her laugh and tried to braid her hair. The one who had called her mother once on mistake, the one who had told her she was his favorite hero. There he stood different, and to someone less attached almost unrecognizable, but not to Diana. She knew this boy; this was her lost boy. 

Clark stood in shock looking at the man. He had known about his existence but not what he looked like. Like Diana, Clark had still recognized the reckless child covered up by this new man. The height and the hair didn’t fool him. Clark had barely Believed it true when he had been told of the man, he listened to his heart beating for two weeks straight after Batman had told him. He could hear it now, the undeniable thump of a beating heart. 

Barry did not recognize the man. He was confused as to why someone was stepping forward and then confused why the man was so familiar. He appeared to Barry like déjà vu, like he had met him before except he hadn’t. The man was Bat-like in the same way Nightwing was, except Barry would know that kid anywhere. He thought he would know any of the robins anywhere. 

Hal was less confused and more relieved. Hal didn’t know this man but felt like he did. He didn’t doubt the man’s intentions despite his mind's protests. Hal felt in his heart that he could trust him. He reminded Hal of the bat's boys with his black hair and courage. He had met the robins but it he had kept his distance ever since Batman had lost the second one, Hal had really liked that kid. He didn’t want to get attached to a bat like that again. 

Batman's completely neutral face had cracked slightly, and his mouth parted in surprise. Not because he didn’t know the man, but because he did. 

“And what is the given name of his Champion?”, The queen asked the challenger. The man stopped a few paces from the bottom of the queen's steps where the bat stood. 

“Jason Todd, your highness.”, Jason declared smiling. 

Gasps escaped the league members. Diana raised her hands to her mouth to cover her grief filled smile. Clark felt his heart ache in his chest still listening to the steady bumps of Jason's heart. Barry starred in disbelief, racking his brain for some kind of explanation but being flooded with too emotion to complete any train of thought that was ‘Jason’ or ‘Alive’. Hal could feel his eyes sting with tears at the sound of the lost boy's name, he had died. How was this man Jason? And how had he not known about him? 

“I’ll Fight for the Bat.”, Jason confirmed one last time, locking eyes with his adoptive father, and offering an ambitious smile before returning his gaze to the Queen.


	2. Pacifism is pointless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason fights the alien commander in a duel.  
> Roy and Kori show up.  
> and Diana wants Bruce's head on a spike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully yous don't hate me for taking a while. I hope this makes up for the wait :)  
> FLASHBACKS IN ITALICS

_“Are you sure you're allowed in here kid?”, Hal Jordan asked amused watching the young boy gaze around the room with stars in his eyes. The new Robin had never been in the JL headquarters before and was completely mesmerized by the sight before him. The young boy had been wandering down the hall in astonishment when Hal had spotted him._

_“I won’t tell if you don’t.”, The boy replied smirk spread across his young face. The boy continued his venture down the hall with Hal hot at his heals, partly because he didn’t want the kid getting lost and partly because he didn’t want to face the rath of Batman if he let his kid get into trouble._

  
_“I’m the new robin by the way.”, the kid spoke cheerfully. Hal had seen enough of the previous robin to be able to spot the differences pretty easily, this kid was shorter and less refined then the last. The youthful enthusiasm in his voice was punctuated by a thick Gotham accent and bared a certain arrogance and determination that was missing from Nightwing._

_“I can see that.”, Hal laughed looking his suit up and down. “in those colors how could I miss you?”. The boy spun around and raised an eyebrow at him, over exaggeratingly looking him up and down before breaking out into a smile and replying. “Like you can talk, man.” Taking a step closer to Hal, “You look like a bright green glowstick, don’t see you blending in.”_

_Oh, yeah. This kid was fun._

_Hal sometimes wondered how the Bat had found these plucky young kids in Gotham, anytime Hal had ever been all he found was dive bars and police sirens._   
_Robin had started checking every space he could possibly find, peering up at statues and shouting to see if the rooms would echo. Hal followed behind him attempting to guild him into and away from certain things but to no avail, this kid was like a force of nature and his endless curiosity sent him in all which ways._

_“Where’s Batman?”, Hal asked after a while. “You should probably be getting back to him, huh?”_   
_The young Robin stopped and looked up at Hal, the angle emphasizing how small he was standing next to the over 6ft lantern. “He's in a meeting thing with some others and he asked me to wait.” The kid replied. “can we have just a little while longer.”, he pleaded. “please, Hal.”_

_The lantern was to endeared to the kid already to even begin to question him on how he knew his name. Bats, they’re all sneaky. “Sure, buddy. Just a little while longer.”, The kid beamed up at him. “only a little while though, ok?”_

_“ok!”, Robin replied with glee as he took of down the hall. Hal chased after him scarred the kid was going to fall over or knock into something. He was so cute and fiery; Hal was over-whelmed by the need to keep him safe that he was trying to convince himself came from fear of Batman. It was a weird feeling; he didn’t know the kid and he was pretty sure like the last Robin he would only get to see him a handful of times. There was something about watching the kid run and laugh that had Hal mentally planning his next trip to Gotham._

_“I’m not supposed to tell you this, so if the Boss man asks it didn’t come from me.”, Robin said turning back to face the lantern. “but my names Jason.”, The young boy added Smiling hopefully up at Hal._

_Hal leaned down and put his hand on the kids shoulder. “It’s nice to meet you, Jason.”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The crowd roared as the challengers took their places. Both Jason and Sir Khanan were wielding thick metal swords as the weapon chosen by the queen, another tradition apparently. Sir Khanan had begun the fight by charging at Jason swinging the weapon towards him with a speed and strength uncommon with someone of his size. 

The four ‘freed’ league members flinched at every blow which was exchanged. Shouts of “ _Get him!_ ” and “ _Faster!_ ” being shouted in the crowd over their heads. Diana, Clark, Barry, and Hal had been moved to the side of the throne room to observe the battle. Diana pulled unconsciously at her chains, itching with the urge to intervene.

If there wasn’t so much at stake, she surly would. She could not stand to watch what was happening in front of her, but she must. She feared for Jason but also hoped. Diana believed in this boy; she had seen the strength within him the first time she set eyes on him. Gods be good, he will show her again.

  
Sir Khanan swiped at Jason's feet, but Jason leaped up dodging the blade and kicking Sir Khanan in the face flipping himself over and landing gracefully on his feet. “All that build up and still too slow!”, Jason quipped as he continued to match the commander and added some fists and kicks to the fight.

It was a move Bruce had seen Jason do a thousand times but this time it took his breath away. Without the red hood helmet on Bruce could see the smirk across Jason's face, the same one he had when he would take someone down as Robin. Bruce had been holed up next to the queen, electrical handcuffs binding him to the ground. All he could do was watch as Jason fought for not only his life but also his own.

The noise of the crowd became deafening as Sir Khanan made another swipe, this time at Jason's head. Jason moved with ease and used the momentum of the commander to duck down and pierce his leg with a long cut.

“You missed me, ugly!”, Jason shouted. The commander punched with pain and fury knocking Jason back several passes.

Specks of blood flew from Jason's mouth from the hit. Barry could feel his heart pounding even faster than usual, while Jason was clearly winning but Sir Khanan had gotten some fair blows in. Barry watched transfixed as Jason brushed of the hit and once again started to match the swings of the commanders sword pushing him backwards. At one point Jason flipped up and into the crowd drawing out his opponent and giving himself the high ground.

It was a moment of complete clarity for Barry. He had been struggling to see the happy young Robin in the man’s moves, but that one move had sent the speedster reeling back. Suddenly it all feel into place, like the last piece in a jigsaw.

This really was him.

Jason began barreling down an onslaught of attacks, knocking the commander of his balance and successfully slicing a large gash in his arm. Clark didn’t need to use his x-ray vision to see Jason had torn at the muscle in his opponents arm. Sir Khanan growled in pain. “Oh, come _on_ man!”, Jason scoffed flipping the sword in his hands. “it’s just a flesh wound!”. 

The sights and sounds were beginning to over-whelm Clark’s senses. The voices in the crowd were booming witch cheers of “ _Kill him!_ ” and “ _Hurry up!_ ”, but Clark heard another in their mists. A conversation between two on lookers with familiar voices. 

“We look away for ten seconds and someone’s trying to kill him!”, exclaimed the male voice. “We need to do something, _now!”_ , He added.

Clark listened trying to find the worried man the voice belonged to. “We do not fully understand Jason's situation yet, Roy.” A female voice calmed. “It would be foolish to presume Jason cannot plan for himself. You know how much he dislikes to be helped even if in dire need.”

Clark found them in the upper back corner of the crowd. Koriand’r holding back a panicked Roy Harper. Clark could tell by the way Roy’s heart continued to beat at a quickened pace that Starfire’s words had done nothing to sooth his concern.

Clark had heard about the Outlaws, an explanation from Batman, added with some complaining from Oliver had taught Clark that Jason’s constant pattern for trouble was familiar.

The fight progressed into a beating as Jason hit his stride. The commander couldn’t match Jason's skill and speed and was becoming frantic, he cried out furiously as he attempted to run Jason through. Jason moved out quickly out of the way, but not fast enough to prevent Sir Khanan’s sword from cutting across his shoulder. The wound wasn’t deep, but it was enough to turn Jason's fighting from poised to dirty. Jason kicked and punched and stabbed at the commander with a bruising anger. It was violent in a way the battle had not been before. Jason was done playing.

Jason brought Sir Khanan to his knees and was about to strike the killing blow when the Queen finally rose from her throne. She had been watching in silent astonishment as the unknown human was defeating her commander. This challenger would not best her men in her throne room, certainly not the best among them.

  
“Stop!”, the Queen shouted. “This match is over!”.

Jason stepped away from the commander, backing away but not dropping him weapon. Sue him he's paranoid. Sir Khanan stumbled to his feet attempting to kneel for his queen, but she did not acknowledge him.

“It appears your dedication to protecting the Batman is stronger than I anticipated.”, She declared. Jason stiffened at her words in denial. The sight tore through Bruce like a blade. 

“Lantern Jordan. I trust you to escort earths defenders back to their planet, _immediately._ ”, the Queen demanded, stepping forward. She gazed down at Batman and snapped he finger, the electric chains dissolving.

Hal was caught by surprise by the queens orders. He had been in a daze that he had only snapped out of once he had been fully addressed by the queen. Hal still had Jason's name ringing in his ears from when the young man had announced himself Batman's champion. Memories had flashed before his eyes and rendered him almost speechless, almost.

“Yes, your highness.”, The green lantern replied before cringing and remembering. “Our ship was confiscated by your men, your majesty would be very generous to return it so that we might get out of here faster.”, Hal pleaded to her, eyes falling to where Jason stood whipping the blood from his mouth.

  
“I cannot return what is no longer yours.”, The queen answered. “You must find an alternative, Lantern Jordan. I trust you will do so quickly.”, she clapped her hands twice and the humongous doors to the Throne room swung open.

Much of the crowd began to make moved to exit, but two came rushing forward. Starfire stopped at the bottom of the Queens steps, bowing forward in respect. Roy decided to neglect this in favor of running straight to Jason cupping his jaw and checking for injuries. “We can take them, your majesty. There is room aboard my ship for these… defenders.” Kori spoke. Hal suspected from the way the ring was flaring that she had spoken to the queen in the Gavooni peoples native language, clearly, she was smarter than them.

“Very well, the earth people shall go with the Tamaranean woman.”, the queen announced with a frown. “And never return.”, She added before storming of with a gaggle of guards following in her wake.

“Well, this mission could have gone better.”, Barry joked trying to elevate the tension that had settled itself in the room. Roy was still fussing, and Clark had gone over to aid Bruce, or maybe to get out of Diana’s way, who knows.

Diana rushed forward, knocking Roy out of the way, and picking Jason up in her arms. Jason yelped as she collided with him pulling him into a breath stealing hug. “Diana- “Jason wheezed uncomfortably, but still melting into her touch. Diana dropped Jason down and cupped his face and a delicate maternal way. There were sweet tears in her eyes as she smiled and said, “Sweet boy, how I have _missed_ you.”, Jason cling back onto Diana then and buried his face in the crook of her neck, hiding his face in her hair., “I missed you too, Di”.

Diana wasn’t the only one with tears in their eyes. Hal could feel the heat on his face and the heaviness on his chest. He also felt a weight lift of his shoulders, the burden of regret and grief being lifted and replaced by hope. He felt finally able to forgive himself for not being with Jason more, for not helping him, for not saving him. All Hal’s illogical guilt melted as he looked at the boy turned man in Diana’s arms.

“Jason.”, Bruce finally spoke. Jason flinched, turning to look at Bruce with red puffy eyes and a straight face.

“You're welcome, by the way.”, Jason said. “For saving your ass back there.”

Diana finally let go of Jason and began storming up to Bruce. “You!”, she shouted. “How could you lie to us!”, She was almost right in Bruce's face when Clark stepped in. He put himself in the space between Bruce and Diana acting as a body shield for the Bat (or a battering ram for Diana). “He didn’t do it to hurt you, Diana. You don’t know the whole story yet.” Clark remarked calmly placing hi hands on Diana’s shoulders to sooth her.

  
“You knew as well! Why didn’t you say anything!”, Hal yelled before the words could leave Diana’s mouth. “You knew all this time that he hadn’t died and you both said nothing!”

“Actually, Glowstick. I did die.”, Jason replied, now stuck back to Roy’s side. “But I got better.” Hal breathed in a dry sob hearing Jason call back to the joke he had made to Hal all those years ago. “Its really you, kid.”, Hal said with glazed eyes.

Wait. What?!

“What do you mean you did die?”

Diana, Barry, and Hal looked from Jason to Bruce demanding some kind of answers. Jason shifted uncomfortably under the gazed, while Bruce turned from neutral to silently fuming. Clearly the answer wasn’t going to sooth Diana’s temper. Barry’s heart broke for the kid imagining what the kid had gone through.

  
“This is gonna be a very long ride back to earth.”, Roy joked, obviously frustrated with the whole situation already. Roy lead Jason towards the doors of the throne room to leave, Kori hot on their tails.

“I agree Roy.” She said thoughtfully. “Very long indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well? what do we think?  
> I'm gonna keep doing flashbacks, its really fun to write baby robin Jason.

**Author's Note:**

> Will Jason win? Why is he here? Why did everyone apart from Bruce and Clark think he was dead?  
> Answers in prt .2 ~(˘▾˘~)


End file.
